


I´ll only melt in your hands

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden dies before the fic starts just as in Canon (just so you know!), Anal Sex, Blood Play, Blood and Violence, Blowjobs, Child Death, Conquering the Continent, Dark, Detailed Torture, Dom! Jaskier, Evil AU, Evil Plans, Evil! Jaskier, Evil! Witchers, Falling In Love, Feral! Jaskier, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gore, Happy Ending (for the boys not for the Continent), Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Power Bottom! Jaskier, Powerful!Jaskier, REALLY READ THE TAGS, Romance (yeah im surprised too), Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Top! Jaskier, Torture, Winter Fae! Jaskier, all the kink, dark as fuck, dark but in a fun way, handjobs, murder of innocents including children, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: It has been millennia since the Winter Court had last ruled over the world. Now that their time has come again Queen Mab sends her favourite child Jaskier to conquer the Continent and reshape it in her image. With delight, he murders, his way over the land and collects a merry band of Witchers on the way for some added fun. What he does not plan for is to actually fall in love with them.Please read the tags!There will be fun but essentially this is a dark story (not for the boys, just for everyone else)
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, jaskier/witchers, past Lambert/Aiden
Comments: 112
Kudos: 163





	1. Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This will be dark and gritty, please do not read if that bothers you. It will have romance but the boys literally murder and torture innocent people. That includes children and animals. 
> 
> Sometimes the violence will be graphic so will the smut and them galling for each other. The Fic will have a happy ending but for the boys and Jaskiers Winter Fae, bot the rest of the Continent. It is still a cheeky and romantic journey but there is death wherever they go. Feel free to message me on twitter if you have questions. 
> 
> Thank you a million @JuZu for making it more evil^^

* * *

Jaskier walked barefoot out of the portal, the cold ice of winter following him for a moment covering the grass of the forest grove in snow. It closed shut behind him and he stretched in anticipation, eager to conquer this world for himself in his mother’s name.

The Fae understood the need for human clothing but shoes made him feel constricted made his magic numb, tied him off from the land so he had chosen to not wear any. His mother had laughed but kissed his cheek, he was allowed almost everything he wanted since he was the oldest of her children and by far her favourite.

His blue eyes wandered over the green fields before him, almost with a childlike curiosity and glee as the hot summer sun tickled his pale, snow-white skin. Most creatures ran from him, animals knew better than to stick around, but not all of them were that smart. A lone rabbit, a lovely shade of brown, was curiously nipping at the frozen grass and ignoring its survival instinct. Jaskier almost smiled fondly at the creature and knelt down. He summoned a few snowflakes from his hand to lure in the curious rabbit. It hopped cautiously but it came closer. The fond smile on Jaskier’s face turned into a grin as his hand changed into a sharp claw, piercing straight through the rabbit. It struggled and squealed, but there was no escape. Its blood dripped down the ice claws, the way it struggles only making its injuries worse. Jaskier watched it suffer for a few agonizing minutes before devouring the creature whole.

Jaskier grinned to himself as he set out east, where he could see chimneys burning in the distance. He would take what he wanted and leave only blood and tears behind in his wake. Too long had he slept and the common mortals had forgotten about his kind, while it was the Summer Courts turn to rule. But now the winter prince had returned to take what was his by birthright and humanity was in for a rude awakening.

Ice covered the ground where his bare feet touched the earth and the grass around it shrivelled and died. The ice climbed up the trees and plants around him, leaving a trail of death in his wake. Smiling to himself the prince was humming a tune, almost soft and cheerful. Jaskier could suddenly taste the wonderful bitter salt of despair and tears in the air and he quickly twisted away from the path that led to the town to follow the delicious smell in his nose.

The Fae prince stalked over the fields, to the tree line of the eastern forest, almost dancing, still humming as the grass died under his feet. He could see him now, the man that was crying and clutching a dead body to his chest. The corpse looked like it had been dead for days and the wonderful smell of decaying flesh hit Jaskier´s nose. The man was so lost in his sadness, that he hadn’t even noticed the Fae yet and Jaskier took the time to get a good look at him.

The first thing he noticed was the two swords on the man’s back, his mind helpfully supplying him with the needed information. A Witcher and if he was correct the dead man had been one as well. The prince didn’t move, just took in all the sadness and despair and the, oh so delicious fury surrounding the living Witcher. He was dressed in brown and black leathers with dark red rimming and he had a faint scar on his face that Jaskier just wanted to rip open with his fangs and lick.

The Witchers hairline was reseeding but the sharp widow's peak made him even more attractive in Jaskiers eyes. He sighed almost soundlessly and yet the Witcher swirled around and his amber golden eyes burn with molten fury. Lipping his lips the prince could feel the beginning of arousal boiling up in his stomach as he took a bow.

“Don’t come closer Fiend!”

Laughing Jaskier took another bow, this time more feminine like a curtsy and grinned.

“Oh I would not dare my dear Witcher, I cower before your might and strength.”

Lambert blinked furiously at the creature, reaching for his swords when he suddenly found himself frozen in place, spikes of ice and death surrounding him. The sarcasm wasn’t lost on him, a Fae radiating so much raw power like this one could defeat him in an instant if he wanted to, the last thing he should do is anger it. Yet, he growled angry at the creature and spat in his direction.

He growled angry at the creature and spat in his direction.

“My my, my dear Witcher where are your manners? Won’t you tell me your name?”

“Yeah right, like I would tell that to one of your kind.”

Jaskier smiled impressed, oh he loved it when someone was smart enough to play with.

“Ah….I see you have brains and looks, my dear Witcher. How about I introduce myself first, hm? I am Julian of the Winter Court, First Son of Queen Mab and heir to this world...but you can call me Jaskier, darling.”

Lambert stared for a moment. Jaskier, a buttercup beautiful yet very poisonous a fitting name for the high ranking Fae. The Witcher was not stupid, there was no way he could defeat such a creature by himself and if he was honest after finding Aiden dead he had lost his will to fight, to live anyway.

“Well then get on with it fairy!”

Jaskier felt taken aback blinking and leaning his head sideways.

“Get on with what Darling?”

“To kill me!”

“Oh, oh no love you got it all wrong. I am not here to kill you that would be such a waste.”

The prince stepped a bit closer and seductively ran his hand over Lambert's chest who to his utter shame enjoyed the touch. He flinched back anyway, whatever this Fae wanted couldn’t be good.

“I have another proposition for you, my sweet Witcher.”

Jaskier spread his pale fingers and brushed surprisingly gentle trough Lamberts hair, leaving tiny snowflakes behind. The touch was cold and yet Lambert felt like he was burning from the inside out. The rational part of him screamed that this was insane, that the body of his dead lover lied only feet beside him, that he was a Witcher and he was supposed to cut creatures like Jaskier down at sight and yet he found himself strangely drawn to the Fae.

“Say what you have to say Fairy! I don’t have all day, I have people to hunt down.”

“Ah, such sweet anger.” Jaskiers let one of his fingernails change to its true form, sharp and long like a claw and dragged it over Lambert's cheeks, not cutting but leaving faint lines.

“Tell me sweet Witcher, the one you lost, he meant much to you?”

Lambert snorted but did not bother to answer further.

“Mhm….interesting…and here I was told your kind doesn’t feel things….then again they also say that about mine….”

Lambert opened his mouth to say something but when his lips parted he was suddenly met with Jaskiers own lips in an almost kiss, just a soft press, tingling cold but not uncomfortable. His amber eyes widened in horror and shame as he found he wanted to lean in and get a proper kiss.

The ae grinned wickedly and brushed through his hair once more, his thumb gently pushing over the Witchers bottom lip.

“Now, my dear, I am about to take what is mine, reshape this world in my mother’s image and I would do so either way if you should choose to join me or refuse.”

“You…you want me to join you!?”

Jaskiers smiled and nodded. “The path is so very lonely and I do enjoy some good and handsome company.” His hand found its way under Lambert's armour, raking over his chest and almost giggling when he was able to draw a moan out of the Witcher.

“I can offer you lots of fun, and most importantly revenge on those who have wronged you. Not just the mortals who killed your lover but every dirty peasant whoever spat at you for being a Witcher, every alderman who cheated you out of money, every innkeeper who pissed in your ale. Every lord and lady, who looked down on you and left you for almost dead after you did their bidding. We can make them all pay. With me by your side, all of them will pay. They will feel what you felt, you will treat them as they treated you. I will make sure of that.”

Lambert fell silent for a moment, lost in thoughts of pain and anger. For decades humanity had treated him and his brothers like shit under their shoes and he was sick of it, was sick of following the path, sick of not being allowed happiness of his own, sick of having to ignore the pain and the kicks and the awful behaviour. He had been called a monster for as long as he could remember and he decided it was now time to show humanity exactly how monstrous he could be. He looked down at Aiden’s dead body, murdered in cold blood. He wanted nothing else than revenge than to kill, to torture, to maim those who had murdered his love. This Fae could be exactly what he needed.

He looked up in ice-cold blue eyes. He expected to see hatred and loathing, but instead, he found something that looked like compassion in the cold eyes. It could all be a trick, a way to get him on his side but honestly at this point, what did he have to lose. His mind gave into the need for revenge as his body demanded more of the alluring touch of the Fae.

“I accept your offer….on one condition.”

“Oh, how intriguing.” The ice around Lambert started to melt. “Do tell, dear Witcher.”

“I don’t care what you do to them, how many you torture or kill but there are two others….my brothers…..not them.”

Jaskier considered this for a moment. Two other Witchers didn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things, besides if he could lure Lambert to his side so easily maybe he could collect the other two Witchers as well, he so loved strong men with scars. If that was all the cost to get this charming Witcher on his side, he would happily pay.

“Deal.”

The prince found himself surprised as Lambert lunged forward and grabbed the collar of his doublet and pulled him into a brutal raging kiss. He could feel Lambert's teeth biting down hard on both their lips and he moaned shamelessly when he could taste the coppery deviousness of blood. A pact made with blood like this could never be broken. The Witcher was now truly his and Jaskiers heart roared with joy.

“Lambert,” he said, getting a confused look from the Fae. “My name is Lambert.” The Fae grinned, and a shiver of fear mixed with lust went through the Witchers spine.

“Oh we are gonna have so much fun, my Witcher. Now come, let’s bury your friend so we can move on.”

Lambert was surprised that the Fae would allow him to bury Aiden but he was wise enough to not argue it. The Fae prince even helped by magically making a hole in the ground and after they were done he could see blue-white flowers of ice growing on the fresh grave. He shot Jaskier a curious look that was only meant with a shrug.

“What? Just because I plan to conquer this world doesn’t mean I don’t understand feelings.”

Lambert snorted and shook his head, pretty sure that he had just sold his soul to the devil while at the same time not caring about that fact at all. All he cared about was his need for revenge.


	2. the beginning of revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lambert starts to give in

Lambert had always lived fast and loose and not given a flying fuck about the laws of man but he had at least pretended to care, now that urge had left him. They had just reached the small hamlet that Jaskier had spotted before and the Fae was eagerly smiling and stretching, itching to spill blood while Lambert tried to gather information.

The Witcher felt weird, not quite able to ping the new feeling inside him and describe it. It was a bit as if he was hungry but nothing tickled his appetite. Lambert was sure that it was reminiscing of the way he had bonded with the Fae. He could still taste the leftover of blood in his mouth and to his own shame and fascination, he found that he did not hate it as much as anticipated. Surprisingly enough Jaskier did not interfere when he started to talk to the villagers, neither did he made any ploy or move to interrupt him yet. The Fae waited patiently for him.

Jaskier was already bored but he wanted to see how his new companion would go on about things. It was oddly fascinating to watch how the Witcher tried to make himself smaller and less threatening while he tried to talk to the townsfolk. Not that it really worked. The townsfolk still avoided him, but few responded to him and gave him nothing. Lambert had the patience of a saint. But all the patience that Lambert might have possessed in the past was now running thin.

“Listen, I just want to know who killed my friend….” Lambert asked a man in the local tavern, but instead of an answer, he was spit at.

“We don’t want your kind here freak! Leave you, dirty rapist!”

The big burly man stood up and shoved Lambert back. The tavern filled with silence, all eyes are on Lambert and the man. No one is making any move to help.

“Disgusting mutant! Leave us alone!” the man shouted again. A few people murmured in agreement. Lambert looked around, more people are giving him angry glares and spit in his direction.

The Witcher opened his mouth to respond, his anger boiling hot under the surface of his skin but the man spit right in his face as he shouted at him.

“Filthy peasant! Monster!” More voices in the tavern joined the man, hurling insults at the Witcher. Lambert made fists, it took all of his self-control to not strangle them all at this moment.

A cold but gently hand grabbed Lambert's shoulder and pulled him slightly back as Jaskier stepped forward. The cold blue eyes met golden ones, the anger the Witcher felt was returned by the Fae.

“My, how rude….and here I was considering my Witchers request to not butcher you all and not bother with semantics.”

Jaskier sighed overdramatically and tiptoed around Lambert, his fingers gently dancing over the Witchers shoulders while he did so. “Now my dear Witcher, what do you say? Agree to paint the town red? Or would you prefer to let them keep insulting you over nothing?” Lambert was tense, a small bit inside him knew he shouldn’t butcher people like this. But then the man opened his filthy mouth again.

“Nothing!? He is a filthy mutant! A monster! He and his kind are abominations! They deserve what they have coming for them! We already got one of them! We will-“ The man never finished his sentence.

Lambert had heard enough, he did not care about any insults that were directed at him, he had grown used to it by now but he would not stand idle and listen to the man talk that way about Aiden. The Witcher did not bother with, drawing his sword, instead, he punched the man so hard in the stomach he keeled over, frantically trying to catch his breath.

The Witcher looked out of a window, another heavy sigh leaving his lips, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly. He suddenly felt bone-tired, tired of the world as it was and how he and his brethren were treated for keeping the common folk save. He could hear Jaskier´s amused chuckle behind him and the sound made him slightly shiver with the newfound combination of fear and lust that he now seemed to always experience when he was near the Fae.

He was so fucking done with playing nice. These people had butchered Aiden, had robbed him of his belongings and left him in a ditch, they did neither deserve his kindness nor his mercy. The large man stumbled back to his feet, screaming to alarm the whole town and trying to punch Lambert´s face but the Witcher just took a step to the side and finally unsheathed his steel sword.

Jaskier chuckled beside him, while seemingly bored inspecting his fingernails. “And here I thought you use silver for monsters.”

Snorting Lambert nodded as he swung his sword and stalked closer to the shouting man. The man stumbled back, tripping over a chair and fell on his back, fear all over his face.

“Usually I do, but steel will work fine….also, it’s easier to clean.”

“How very pragmatic of you my dear Witcher.” The Fae leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Lambert's cheek, his blue eyes glowing with bloodlust.

“Shall we, my dear?”

Lambert thought of the way Aiden’s corpse had been mutilated, how he had almost been completely undressed. How they had taken everything but his medallion, which now rested inside Lambert's backpack. He thought about the time he had to nurse Eskel back to health after an angry mob had attacked him. How Geralt had almost died because an alderman had lied and told him about it only being just one griffin instead of two, to cheat him out of money. He thought about how their mentor, Vesemir had died only two years ago because a herbalist had refused to sell him the needed potion ingredients, not willing to trade with a Witcher. He thought about all the unnecessary pain and despair he and his brothers had endure over the centuries and he let anger and fury take him over.

He could hear an angry mob forming on the towns square over, and the beginning of a thunderstorm brewing in the distance as he looked over to his new companion. Jaskier smiled at him, feral, his teeth now more resembling fangs as he licked over his pink lips. His fingernails were in the midst of stretching, growing overly long and sharp and yet there was something almost warm in his blue eyes that made Lambert feel drawn to him yet uneasy at the same time.

The Witcher took another deep breath in as he took on his favourite combat stance, a grin forming on his own face.

“We shall.”

Jaskier grinned widely, fangs exposed as Lambert swung around almost as if he was dancing and cleaved the first man’s head clean off. There was a moment of absolute silence before the beautiful shrill sound of panic rose and filled his ears.

The second man who had spat at the Witcher before was trying to run for it but Jaskier grabbed him at his collar, pulling him in and with a devious smile ripped his stomach open with his claws. The man dropped lifeless to the floor and Jaskier crouched down to shove his hand in the bloody mess of the man’s inner organs. Eagerly he licked the fresh blood from his claws, while the rest of the tavern's customers fled out the building leaving only him and Lambert behind.

The Witcher turned around and looked at Jaskier who was still licking and slurping up blood and guts and he could feel his own stomach turn with disgust and shame. His frantically shaking hands dropped his sword as he sunk to his knees, shivering and afraid. The worst part was that he had liked it, had greatly enjoyed ending the man´s life, after all, he had deserved it. Jaskier tilted his head and watched him closely but no sound left the Fae´s mouth.

Lambert was still kneeling and shaking when Jaskier shuffled over to him, wiping his dirty hands on his on trousers and redacting his claws until only normal human nails were visible. The Fae lifted his arm slowly, pausing, seemingly unsure how to proceed before he put it on Lambert's shoulder, not squeezing just a faint touch.

Neither of them said anything for a long while, Jaskiers hand resting against the Witcher´s shoulder, cold and yet very comforting. After a bit, Lambert's breathing evened out and he got his shaking hands back under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @JuZu for betaing^^


	3. the things we lost in the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they clean the town

It took almost twenty minutes until Lambert had regained his composure. Surprisingly the Fae next to him didn’t mind that he needed some time. Instead of being angry with him or pushing he sat next to him on the blood-soaked floor, soft yet cold hand steadily on his shoulder for the complete duration, it took for him to relax.

Lambert knew that slaughtering innocent people was wrong but then again who was truly innocent, certainly not anyone in this town who had hunted and butchered Aiden like an animal.

“There is a mob forming outside Jaskier.” He could clearly hear them thanks to his Witcher senses.

It was the first time he used the Fae´s name and Jaskier smiled in response.

“I figured, more fun to be had.” There was a weird expression flickering over the Prince’s face. If Lambert didn’t know better he would even say it was compassion or even worry about him.

“Just, give me another minute.”

Nodding Jaskiers fingers slowly wandered over Lambert's shoulder to his collar, ice-cold dancing over the bare skin of the Witchers neck who found the touch felt surprisingly nice. For someone with such a cold body temperature, the Fae´s touch didn’t feel hurtful but maybe that was because Witchers ran naturally hot.

He could feel Jaskiers fingers play with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck but he did not have the strength at the moment to tell the other to stop, besides it had been over a year since someone last touched him. He pressed his eyes shut and took a deep breath in, trying hard not to think of Aiden or what could have developed between them.

Sighing he stood up, quickly followed by Jaskier doing the same and picked up his sword, ready to bring this to an end.

“Let’s go, I want to get this over with and nap for a year.”

Jaskier loud laughter was surprisingly warm and made Lambert's stomach knot.

“Well then my dear Witcher, after you.”

The Fae held the door for him open, his fingernails already changing into claws again and frost developing on the doorframe where he had touched it.

Lambert took another deep breath, his nerves now once more calm and collected a determined expression on his stoic face, as he stepped outside, sword in hand.

It was midsummer and yet, as the rain started to drop down there were frozen patches in front of the tavern and its stone walls covered in beautiful frozen flowers and ice.

Jaskier whistled a happy tune behind him as he stepped outside, grinning and happily bouncing like a child. The townsfolk stood in horror, pitchforks and torches raised, ready to defend themselves from the Witcher and the Fae.

One brave man, probably the town’s leader, stepped forward, pulling his thing coat shut over his chest, his voice trembling with fear.

“Please. We did not do anything, just leave. Please.”

Lambert felt sick and as he was about to just give in and run his eyes wandered over the alderman and he saw Aiden’s silver dagger tightly secured at his belt. All his rage came back at once and he angrily fletched his teeth.

“None of you deserve any mercy! The time for talking is over!”

The town’s inhabitants took a step back as the Witcher stepped forward and soon screams filled the main square. Jaskier had the best day in centuries. Oh how much fun it was to let people give the fake chance of running only to freeze them in place with a flick of his wrist. Lambert walked between them, slow for a Witcher and broke their frozen bodies in two, only leaving a disgusting mess of blood and ice behind. The few bodies Lambert left standing were for Jaskier to take apart, his sharp claws easily sliding through ice and flesh. Jaskier noticed Lambert left children standing but he couldn’t blame the Witcher. He would learn in time.

The smell was horrifying and Jaskiers smile grew even bigger. This is what he came for, this is what he was meant to do. Death filled the air and Jaskier took a deep breath. His mother would be proud of him, of them even.

He noticed a half-frozen body with a knife on his belt that looked too new, it didn’t fit the man who carried it. He stalked closer to the man, who screamed and tried to move, but his legs and hips were frozen solid to the ground.

“Tell me, that knife. Is it yours?” The Fae asked. The man trembled and shook his head.

“T-the other Witcher… it belonged to… the other Witcher,” he answered, fear audible in his voice. Jaskier smiled, pleased and nice.

“Then my dear, let me reward you for returning it to me.” Jaskier grabbed the knife and broke it free from the ice. “A very nice reward.” He moved the knife up to the man’s chest and slowly pushed it in. With his other hand, he was still freezing people that ran, but most of his attention was on the screaming man.

“Killed by the knife you stole, the irony isn’t lost on me. Now hold still my dear,” Jaskier said as he ripped out the knife and dropped it. He pulled the man down and bit him with his sharp fangs, tearing out a piece of his shoulder. The man screamed in pain, his cries of agony louder than any other. With delight he tore the man apart, feeding as he did so. Once he was done, only his legs were still standing. The Fae laughed, cheerful yet eerie.

Lambert growled as he cut down body after body, all of them had to die. He slashed another in half, the top half landing on the ground with a crunchy splat. He didn’t focus on it, his focus was on taking out as many of these murderers as he could.

By the time they were done, and nobody else but them was alive, both of them covered in blood and dirt, only one hour had passed. Jaskier blinked in surprise as the Witcher sheathed his sword and started to stalk over to him, determined and quick. Lambert’s hand found the collar of Jaskiers blue doublet and pulled him in for a roaring brutal kiss, filthy and deep, their teeth clashing together and Jaskiers fangs cutting the Witchers lips open.

Excited the Fae closed his eyes and slightly moaned as the Witcher pulled him close against his chest, his strong arms wrapped around him. When he looked up he found Lambert's intense gaze upon his face.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah….good….yeah.”

Growling Lambert kissed him again and again until the Witcher was out of breath and before Jaskier could even say something his shirt was grabbed once more and he was dragged back into the tavern, upstairs where the bedrooms where situated.


	4. Let me wash your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they take a bath  
> [SMUT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @JuZu for being an amazing beta^^

Chuckling Jaskier allowed himself to be dragged upstairs where Lambert started to look around frantically.

“What are you looking for my dear Witcher?”

“Bath.”

“Oh, I don’t mind you being all….dirty.”

Lambert grunted in response as he let go of Jaskiers clothing.

“I need a bath…and to sleep….please.”

The Fae tilted his head and something that could be mistaken for care made its way on his features.

“Of course dear, why don’t you do that and I see if I can find some food for you.”

Surprise made its way into Lambert's golden eyes and he shot the Fae a quick smile before nodding and continue to look for the bathroom, which was quickly found.

Not bothering to heat the water from the pump over the fireplace Lambert just filled the tub to the brim and heated it with a few burst of Igni. The Witcher was in the middle of undressing when Jaskier coughed behind him, a plate of cold meats and cheeses in one hand and a bottle of Est Est in the other.

Lambert was no shy by any means so he just continued to undress, putting his blood-soaked clothes and armour pieces to the side to clean later and climbed in the tub. The Fae danced wordlessly over to him, and put the tray of food onto a stool next to the tub and opened the bottle of wine, filling two glasses and handing one over to Lambert who gulped it down in one go before dunking himself under to get rid of the worst grime and blood.

He did not look at Jaskier, who had sat down on a chair behind him, his fingers almost gently caressing the back of the Witchers neck. If anything Lambert tried to ignore the Fae´s presence which was much easier said than done. For one he felt absolutely disgusted by what he just did, how he had butchered all those people but a very loud and prominent part of him felt happy about the massacre, that his lust for revenge got fulfilled and was eager to do it again.

Which also made him feel quite sick. Furthermore, there was the intense feeling of lust and attraction bubbling in his stomach and every time Jaskiers nails scabbed over his skin he had to suppress a shiver.

For now, he decided it was best to concentrate on his most basic “human” needs, wash, eat and sleep.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?”

“What!?”

Lambert turned around, the half-eaten plate of food wobbling on the stool from his harsh movement and stared at Jaskier who had the audacity to look sheepish. The Fae shrugged and gestured to an assortment of oils and soaps next to the tub.

“I like the feel of hair. I promise not to rip it out.”

Lambert snorted and opened his mouth to refuse when he saw the way Jaskier looked at him. It was hard to describe the Fae´s expression, but there was something like fondness in his eyes, clouded by intense darkness of lust and want and Lambert thought that he had already crossed all the lines, what bad would a bit of hair care do.

“Fine…but if you rip my hair out you’ll regret it.”

“Certainly my dear. Lean back.”

Doing as he was told Lambert leaned back and prepared himself for sharp nails and a brutal washing. What he got instead were soft, tender hands that gently took care of him. So gentle that he suddenly felt his throat close and he had to blink a few times to get rid of the rising tears.

When they were done and he found himself clean and relaxed the Fae suddenly moved very quickly behind him and a sharp silver dagger was pressed to his throat.

“Jaskier!”

There was a deep laugh behind him and Lambert cursed loudly when instead of experiencing fear he could feel himself getting slowly hard.

“I found it on that one old guy….it is very pretty…”

The dagger was pressed closer to his skin, almost cutting and Lambert found himself wanting it, while the still sane part of his brain screamed loudly.

“It belonged to your friend, yes?”

“Yes….can I have it back?”

Jaskiers empty arm came around and situated itself over his chest where it rubbed almost lazily over his nipples before brutally twisting one between his thumb and index finger.

“Say please, Witcher.”

Hissing Lambert threw his head back right onto Jaskiers shoulder while he bit brutally on his own lips.

“Come on Lambert…I know you want to ask me nicely.”

The knife wandered down from his throat to his nipple and pressed so hard down that Lambert was sure he would have bruises in the morning that were if he was still alive in the morning.

“Ghnnnn!”

He could feel ice-cold nails digging into his chest but instead of pain, he could only feel pleasure and excitement as Jaskiers hand made its way up again and brutally fisted his hair to pull his head so far back it was hurting him.

“Say it.”

Lambert had always been the most carefree of his brothers, the most impolite one, freely cursing and misbehaving whenever he could and finding joy in it. He was an asshole and a brat and he wanted to give Jaskier what he wanted but on his own terms.

“Make me!”

“Ohhhh hooo hooo! Aren’t we precious?” Jaskiers fangs came down and bit so hard into the soft flesh of Lambert's neck that they drew blood.

“Say! It!”

“Fucking shit. Cock….I….”

Lambert could feel Jaskiers grin against his neck as the Fae kept on biting, while his hand twisted his head back even further, the knife pressing deliciously against his skin.

Finally, it was too much for Lambert to take. The adrenalin that had started to build ever since they had met this morning, the blood lust and the ever attractive presence of the Fae had become too much for him to handle.

“Please! Yes, fuck! Please give me the knife.”

The grip on his head was released as Jaskier jumped over him in an inhuman manoeuvre and landed on his lap. The Fae flicked his wrist and he suddenly was as naked as Lambert was, pressing their erections together and wrapping one clawed hand around it.

“My sweet Witcher. Doing so good for me.”

His other hand tightened his grip around the silver dagger, slowly dragging over the tanned skin of Lambert's stomach and cutting three long stripes in his flesh. Lambert shivered, he had never felt like that, like he was floating on clouds, pain and pleasure mixing and he could feel his orgasm building in his guts. The feel of Jaskiers hand around him was divine, the Fae´s own cock heavy and long, pressing against his own and all he could do was whine loudly and dug his fingers brutally into Jaskiers shoulders to have something to hold on to.

“Lambert….Ohh….yes!”

Jaskier leaned in and licked the blood off Lambert's stomach, the thin gashes not deep enough to do him any real harm but still burning in the soapy water. He pulled Lambert's bottom lip between his teeth, drawing even more blood in a brutal kiss while he kept tugging brutally on his cock and Lambert came crying out so loud he almost passed out, Jaskier following him over the edge just shortly after. Smiling the knife was dropped next to the tub and made a loud clanking sound when it hit the stone tiles.

Only half-aware now of what was happening Lambert could feel the wet skin of Jaskier pressing against him before he was kissed once more, surprisingly soft and tender before he was lifted up and carried out of the room. He drifted in and out while Jaskier dried him and made sure none of his wounds were dangerous and putting him to bed, carefully wrapping him in soft blankets and brushing the hair out of his forehead. Lambert was asleep before his thoughts had any chance of catching up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget kids! Even if you are an evil Archfey, that is no excuse for not doing proper aftercare!


	5. waking up with mixed feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lambert has a surprisingly nice morning

He rested easy even if dreams of the past haunted his mind. He saw his mother, giving him up for a bag of coin and for the first time in his long life he didn’t blame himself, but her. All his life he had wondered if he had been such an awful child that she had rather sold him to the Witcher than keep him but now, in the state between sleep and being awake, he realized that she had just been an awful person and it had not been his fault at all.

When Lambert’s eyes finally opened he found himself surprisingly warm and comfortable. He felt sore but in a satisfying good way and a quick glance down his torso showed him that the dagger gashes had been cleaned and rubbed with healing salve. The early morning sun was shining through the open window, fresh morning air filling the room and Lambert felt too lazy and warm to get up yet. He stared at the ceiling while he let his mind process everything that happened the day before.

A small part of him still felt guilty but the bigger part of his brain found satisfaction in the way he had taken revenge. Sighing the Witcher sat up and pushed a hand through his hair. A warm smile made its way on his face when he glanced over to the table and found a steaming cup of tea and food waiting for him.

Not bothering to get dressed he walked over and shoved some of the dried fruit into his mouth while simultaneously sipping on the tea. Adrian’s dagger laid next to the plate, cleaned and polished, and Lambert knew he owed Jaskier a big thank you for his efforts. He tried not to think too much about the sexual encounter they had shared, mostly because he could feel his want for a repeat performance arise as soon as he thought about it.

The door opened behind him but he did not turn to look who it was, already familiar with the way Jaskier’s footsteps sounded. There was a sharp slap to his still naked butt before cold arms wrapped around him from behind and pointy teeth found his pulse point.

“Good morning Witcher.”

“Morning….”

“Mhm….”

Jaskier´s lips sucked a purple bruise onto the side of Lambert's neck.

“Where do you want to go next dear Witcher?”

Lambert put his own hands over Jaskiers, slightly letting his calloused fingertips caress over the Fae´s hands and smiled when the other shivered. 

“Troy is not far, they “accidentally” killed my horse….”

Smiling Jaskier nodded behind him and pressed another searing kiss against the Witchers neck.

“Well then, eat up and get dressed my dear, sadly this little hamlet doesn’t have anything of value we could take with us….”

Nodding Lambert finished his food and got dressed. Packing did not take long and he was surprised to found the clothes he had worn the day before washed and dried in the bathroom, along with his clean and taken cared of armour. When he shot Jaskier a questioning look the Fae just grinned and shrugged, so he did not mention anything about it further.

With their food reserves refilled they left the small hamlet behind them and when Jaskier started to sing old folksongs on the road Lambert found himself humming along.


	6. avenge a horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich they reach Troy

Travelling with Jaskier was nothing like Lambert had expected. For once the Fae was in a chipper mood, singing and humming songs that the Witcher never heard before. The language sounded old, forgotten and beautiful and he found himself humming along, which in return made Jaskier smile brightly at him. The Fae was still not wearing any shoes and Lambert watched in awe as ice and snow build under his bare feet.

He could almost feel the raw power buzzing under Jaskier’s skin and he found himself excited to see what else the Fae could do.

Jaskier was watching the Witcher closely, a big smile on his face. His new companion had acted even more beautifully the day before than he had dared to hop, full of rage and bloodlust and anger. And afterwards, he had agreed to play with him in the bath, the memory of Lambert’s delicious sounds still fresh in his mind. He could not wait to see what else he could get the Witcher to agree to.

He was in no hurry and yet he wanted to make his way to more exciting places than the village of Troy, bored with the simple people of the countryside and eager for a lusher and grander place to rest for a while. He knew his mother was patient and he could take his time with coating the continent into frost and ice for the next millennia of the Winter Courts reign. What he did want was a nice luxurious bed to properly take his new toy apart and put it back together again but he doubted Troy was the right place to do so, so while Lambert walked behind him he casted a bigger spell to take care of the village in front of them. Then he slowed his pace and let Lambert take the lead, all while still humming happily.

When the Witcher reached Troy after a few hours his Witcher senses immediately told him that something was off. The town, or what was left of it, was quiet. Nothing moved, the only sound his footsteps on the frozen ground and his ragged breathing. Sword in hand the Witcher walked on until he reached the main square and his weapon almost dropped to the ground as he took the scenery in.

Everything was frozen in time and thick layers of ice. Bodies unmoving and petrified, only the eyes of the townsfolk still alive and frantically moving in panic and fear. Their faces were frozen in grimaces of horror, soundless screams on their ice-crusted visages and slowly dropping water running from their features.

Lambert saw a pair of children mid-play with a leather ball, the toy frozen in the air between them. He spotted a few women, next to a tiny market stall, looking like they had been enjoying in some of the local gossip and many other people frozen in place.

Swallowing hard Lambert sheathed his sword and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He could feel a slight shiver making its way down his spine as he found himself equal parts terrified at the display of Jaskier’s powers as intrigued. The way the raw power danced under the Fae´s fragile skin made him excited and even aroused and for a moment he wanted to find out what else Jaskier could do if his magic would seep through his pores if he would cut him open if he would scream in pain or pleasure and what he would look like on top of him riding his cock.

He pressed his eyes shut for a moment and ignored Jaskiers amused chuckle as the Fae could guess his thoughts from the expressions on his face. Shaking his head Lambert made his way over to one of the frozen figures and carefully touched it. The intense coldness seeped through his glove as he looked up in the scared face of a screaming man. He took a moment to study the man and then looked further to find the one who had taken his horse from him.

When he finally did he just smiled, almost warm while his amber eyes burned as cold as Jaskier’s heart. He turned to the Fae who was eating a frozen apple from the nearby stall and gestured to the man.

“Will he stay alive if I slowly cut him into pieces like he did my horse?”

A wicked grin made its way onto Jaskiers face and he dropped the fruit in his hand, slowly stalking over to Lambert and hugging him from behind, his chin pressed into the dip of Lambert's shoulder to look at the frozen man.

“Mhm, my dear I can assure you I can keep him alive as long as you want me to.”

With a hard nod, Lambert griped his sword once more and after Jaskier had taken a step back set to work. He took his time, as the man had done when turning his horse into pieces to make glue. First, he cut off the man’s fingers, one by one and stared at the bloody dripping mess they made on the ground, the man screaming loudly but the sound being swallowed by the ice on his face, his hot tears melting it slightly around his eyes.

After the fingers Lambert worked his way up, hands and arms went next and then he started on the legs, satisfied to see that Jaskier’s magic still held the man aloft and very much alive, in agony and pain. When he was done and only a mass of blood, flesh and intestines reminded of a once human being Lambert wiped his sword on the next frozen person, his eyes dark and dull.

“What about the rest of them Jaskier?”

“Oh, they will slowly starve to death….why?”

Lambert took one last look at the humans, recognizing people who had kicked at him and spat at him many times before.

“Good…. let's go….This place is rotten.”

Smiling Jaskier hooked his arm into the Witcher’s and pulled him away further south to continue their journey. Lambert was silent as they walked on, he could feel Jaskier’s blue eyes on him, probably waiting for him to feel guilty and break apart but if he was truly honest with himself he only felt relief from the former shackles he had put on himself. At Jaskier’s side, he felt free and powerful and like he could do anything he wanted so he just did that.

With a fast movement, he pushed the Fae against the nearest tree and kissed him hard, drawing a low chuckle from Jaskier that quickly turned into a moan when he pushed his teeth into the Fae´s neck.

“We should make camp here. Next town is a few days out.”

Jaskier giggled as Lambert's hand found their way underneath his chemise.

“Mhm I am normally not fond of sleeping in the wild, maybe we should get horses in the next town.”

“Whatever you want Iceling.”

Jaskier blinked, surprised at the nickname but quickly recovered and pressed Lambert to the floor. He wanted to devour the Witcher, wanted to rip him apart with his fingers and tongue and cock but he was not as eager to do it on the hard and dirty ground, he did have some standards overall.

Sensing his dilemma Lambert rolled his bedroll out and made sure Jaskier had a semi-comfortable place to sleep on while laying himself next to the Fae directly on the ground.

“The quicker we travel on the quicker we find a nice place with a bed….Also….Eskel often walks the border to Temeria, maybe we meet him there.”

Smiling the Fae nodded and pulled Lambert’s head onto his chest, raking his claws trough the Witcher’s hair. Lambert shuffled until he was comfortable, or at least as much as you could be on the forest ground, and closed his eyes. Jaskiers fingers felt heavenly against his scalp, the gesture almost lovingly and intimate and both of them made sure to not utter another word until sleep overcame them.


	7. hold my hand while I do evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they break the law

The next few days they slowly had gotten to know each other better. The dynamic between them was still weird and oftentimes awkward but Lambert found the more he found out about the Fae the more he actually liked him. Apparently Jaskier had a taste for raw flesh of any kind but he also loved sweet things, especially fruit and chocolate a fact he found out after they had met a very unfortunate merchant on the road. Sadly the man had only had a small cart with him and not a wagon, as Lambert had hoped.

The more time he spent with the strange Fae prince the more he wanted to please him and tend to him. When they had heard the merchant approach he had hoped that maybe he would have a horse and even a wagon with him so they would not have to sleep on the floor anymore and he could properly give in to his urges.

Every night when they laid down, bodies pressed hard against each other all he wanted to do was take the Fae apart and give himself over completely. He knew that Jaskier wanted the same thing but was determined to wait until they reached a place with at least some comfort.

The sexual tension was so thick that Lambert had to walk a bit ahead during the last day, not able to look at Jaskier without bursting. The Fae was in no better place, freezing the flowers around him and looking sideways besides Lambert, knowing that if he would look at his firm butt he would come undone and take what he wanted right in the middle of the woods.

Thankfully, after almost five days on the road red-painted chimneys came into view and both of them let out a relieved sigh. With a cheeky smile on his face, Jaskier actually grabbed Lambert’s hand and laced their fingers together, ignoring the surprised raised eyebrow of the Witcher.

“So…I thought we could pretend to be newlyweds, you know since that’s illegal in Redania and fuck with the townsfolk for a bit….”

Lambert found himself nodding, at this point he would agree to almost anything the Fae would ask of him.

“Jask? You are the type that plays with their food before eating it, hm?”

Grinning Jaskier grabbed Lambert’s neck, pushing hard and almost choking him before letting his tongue glide seductively over the Witcher’s lips.

“Oh, I sure do my dear Witcher. I am very much looking forward to devouring you.”

Giggling the Fae let him go and slapped his butt before dancing off into the town.

Smiling Lambert followed, his heart burning and head swimming with an array of emotions. He had gone willingly into the rabbit hole and beside the fact that it was way too late to turn back, he found that he did not want to. On the contrary, he wanted to see how it would end, wanted to fight at Jaskier’s side until the Fae had reached his goal, so he let himself be dragged into town.

As soon as they entered he could feel people staring at them and pointing fingers, talking in hushed tones that he could easily pick up with his Witcher enhanced hearing.

_“Are they….are they holding hands…?”_

_“This is disgusting, what are they thinking?”_

_“Margaret, take the kids home, I don’t want them to see such displays of filth.”_

The words hurt but not as much as they would have before he had met Jaskier. When he had travelled alongside Aiden they had always made sure to not touch in public, to stand as far away from each other as possible, even if they found themselves in a country where being different was not against the law.

Being treated like a Witcher was hard enough, he had tried everything before to appear as “normal” as possible and it was oddly freeing to just hold Jaskiers hand now as if it was an ordinary thing. And in a way it was, Lambert had never understood why some countries had an issue with love and affection between two men or two women. It had never made sense to him not even as a child.

His father had beaten him for many reasons but the one that had stuck most into his mind was when he had been barely four and he had kissed the cheek of another boy during playtime. He had already learned not to anger his father, to be small and quiet in his presence and the brutal beating he had gotten that day had thought him to hide that side of him so far down it had taken Aiden decades to get him to admit he liked him.

And yet here he was, holding Jaskiers delicate fingers in his own, enjoying the feel of the cold skin against his and the way Jaskier thumb brushed gently against the back of his hand. The Fae was twisted and evil yes, but he had treated Lambert with so much kindness and decently that it was no wonder his heartstrings tucked into Jaskiers direction.

The Fae guided him to the only inn in town, their hands still contacted and a big smile on his face.

The innkeeper, a busty middle-aged woman, hid her two kids behind her skirt when they entered and was about to refuse them service when Jaskier put a large bag of coins onto the bar before her.

“Your best room, if you please.”

The woman eyed them for a minute before her gaze dropped back to the coin purse. She took the whole thing before handing them a key, careful not to touch Lambert's hand.

Snorting the Witcher lead the way up.

“That was a lot of coin Jaskier.”

Smiling the Fae just shrugged. “I will get it back when we are done here.”

“She is probably gonna spit in our food….”

“Oh yeah….good thing we still have rations.”

The room was decently clean and large and the big four-poster bed looked soft and inviting. Jaskier put his bag down and stretched before wiping off his dirty feed at the washbowl. Lambert got rid of his own footwear and washed up a bit before starting to unpack, all while feeling Jaskier hot gaze on his back.

He shot a small g ~~l~~ aze back at the Fae and smiled.

“If they come in in the middle with pitchforks I will blame you.” He slowly started to unbutton his shirt, while he enjoyed the hot look in Jaskier’s eyes.

“We could have dealt with them first….enjoy some peace and quiet….stay in the alderman’s house.” Lambert decided that if they would murder another entire village he at least could do so while sleep in luxury.

Jaskiers blue eyes twinkled with surprise and delight as he gestured for Lambert to join him on the bed.

“Aren’t you full of surprises, my dear.”

Grinning Lambert let his shirt drop to the floor and kicked his breeches and smallclothes off before climbing over Jaskier and pressing him onto the bed.

“If I recall correctly you promised to devour me Iceling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing kinkier than hand-holding kids!


	8. make me bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier and Lambert release some tension  
> [SMUT with light blood play]

Jaskier´s gaze wandered shamelessly over his Witchers naked form. He usually did not like to be manhandled like this and being on the bottom end of things but he liked the way Lambert´s golden eyes looked down upon him, dark and full of hunger. He let one of his claws grow and lazily dragged it over Lambert´s chest, slicing through the soft hair that covered the Witcher and cutting a small gash right above one of his nipples.

The hiss that escaped Lambert´s throat went straight to Jaskier´s cock and he pressed upwards against the Witcher’s naked legs.

“Mhm….you should undress me, dear Witcher.”

Nodding Lambert sat upon his knees, legs spread wide and towering over Jaskier and very carefully unbuttoned his clothing while the Fae´s hands eagerly explored his chest. With a happy sigh, Jaskier shrugged of his doublet and to his utter delight, Lambert leaned down and bit him hard into his collarbone, sharp Witcher teeth drawing blood.

“Yes! Lambert!”

Chuckling the Witcher moved his head to the other side of Jaskiers torso and bit him again, this time right above his nipple while working on the laces of the Fae´s breeches.

Eager and excited Jaskier pushed his hips up to shimmy out of his trousers while grabbing a fistful of Lambert's hair and pulling him into a fierce kiss. The Witcher submitted perfectly against him, almost melting and it was easy for Jaskier to flip them around while his tongue plundered his lover's mouth, wet and filthy, spit drooling down between them.

Lambert smiled, looking up at Jaskier and tugged at his smallclothes.

“These need to go to Iceling.”

Chuckling the Fae nodded, quickly standing to kick his undergarments off before crawling back onto Lambert and pushing their cocks together.

They drew in a sharp intake of breath at the same time, as Jaskiers clawed hand easily wrapped around them both and Lambert let his head fall back against the pillow, his eyes fluttering half shut.

Wetting his lips the fae prince leaned back down and pushed Lambert flat against the bed with his empty hand, clawing brutally at his shoulder and drawing blood. He waited for a second, curious to see how the Witcher would react but there was neither fear or disgust in his loud scream, instead, he frantically started to grind against the friction that was provided by Jaskiers own cock and hand and he raised his head to catch another kiss.

Laughing loudly Jaskier licked over Lamberts chapped lips and pushed his tongue inside the hot wetness only to let Lambert's tongue catch against one of his sharp fangs and draw more blood. Panting heavily Lambert bucked his hips up and pushed harder into Jaskiers fist that by now was brutally tight around both their cocks.

“More…please…Iceling…”

“Fuck….”

Surprised by his Witchers eagerness Jaskier leaned down and bit hard into the others shoulder.

It only took a few more violent tugs of his hand and both of them came together all over their stomachs.

Lambert's golden eyes were still clouded dark when to both their surprises he turned to his side and pulled Jaskier flush against him, resting his chin on the others head and pressing soft kisses against his neck and shoulder, smearing his own dripping blood over the others back.

The fae had never experienced something like this. Usually, his bed partners were either fae, who knew their place and would leave the prince after their coupling or if mortals they normally did not survive the encounter anyway. Nobody had ever held him like this and it took him almost half an hour before he was able to relax against the Witcher who did not stop to let his hands run warmly over Jaskiers arms and kept pressing soft and tender kisses against his cold skin.

It felt….like something new. Something he could not define yet. He liked to experience new things, it had been centuries since he had last felt something he had not experienced before so he let the Witcher hold him until he could feel the other ones breathing evening out behind him. He pulled the covers up over both of them and without even thinking about it brought his own hand over Lamberts which was resting on his stomach and shut is own eyes.


	9. South is where my heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier ignores his feelings

When Jaskier woke again, a few hours later, Lambert's warm breath tickled against his ears. To his own surprise, his first instinct was not to push the other man away, instead, he held very still and let the warm skin behind him draw him back to a sort of half-sleep that was rudely interrupted by the door opening without warning.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble!” The innkeeper looked at them, Jaskier grinning while Lambert was not even fully awake yet.

“We don’t want your sick kind here! It is unnatural and-“

The next sound that came out the innkeeper's mouth was a bloody gurgle as one of Lambert's daggers sunk into the soft flesh between neck and chin. Jaskiers blue eyes widened with glee and he turned around to his bed companion, who shrugged and stretched.

“I am not fond of awakening like that….and you are gonna kill them all anyway….”

“Mhm…I will…why don’t you sleep some more dear Witcher, while I go to work.”

Snorting Lambert curled back into bed and closed his eyes once more, the gashes on his skin from their play before, already healing.

With delight, Jaskier leaned down to kiss his Witcher before dressing and wandering back down. Lambert listened to a cacophony of screams and cries only interrupted by the sound of breaking bones and blood spurting out of broken bodies, twisted in horror.

The rational part of Lambert knew he should be disgusted, that he should run but all he could feel was longing and want for his prince to return to their bed.

When Jaskier did so hours later, Lambert was sitting, still naked at the desk and read in a book he had found a bit earlier. He looked up when Jaskier opened the door with a tiny squelch but he had smelled the fae when he had entered the tavern. He was covered in blood and intestines from head to toe, only his white fangs shining brightly out the red and brown mess.

“No.”

Jaskier stopped a thick glob of flesh and blood dropping to the floor with a wet and loud slurp.

“No?”

“I will not have you in bed like this. I am pretty sure that is literally shit on your right shoulder. Take a bath.”

Fascinated the fae stared at the Witcher who had focused his attention back on his book. Nobody had ever dared to talk to him like this. Flabbergasted he realized that he did not mind the backtalk when it came from his Witcher.

“Wash my hair.” He did not state it as a question and Lambert snorted and then got up smiling.

“Of course.”

Stepping over bodies they made their way to the bathroom of the inn where Lambert filled the tub while Jaskier got rid of his destroyed clothing.

“I need new clothes.”

“Well we can raid the alderman’s house after your bath, or you can wear something of mine until we arrive at a larger town.”

Sharing clothes meant a great deal in Fae Culture and Jaskier slowly shook his head. “We will find something.”

Shrugging Lambert heated the water up with a few signs and gestured for Jaskier to get in and dunk.

Together they used washcloths and an old brush to scrub the worst of the dried blood of Jaskiers cold skin. After changing the water twice Lambert was finally happy enough with Jaskier cleanness that he joined him in the tub.

“Can we go south next Iceling?” The Witchers strong yet tender fingers worked soap into Jaskiers soft hair.

“Hm? What’s south?”

The fae did not really care where they would go next but he was curious to learn of Lamberts reasoning.

“I think Eskel might be travelling south of us.”

Intrigued Jaskiers smiled. Collecting another Witcher seemed the right thing to do, especially since he was starting to feel these unknown emotions around Lambert, maybe adding someone else to the mix was exactly what he needed.

“Sure. South it is.”


End file.
